vvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Файл:Clash Royale Как начать свой собственный турнир-0
Описание Find out more: https://clashroyale.com/blog/community/how-to-run-your-own-clash-royale-tournament 1. Get everyone in the same clan For now, you have to be in the same clan in order to play Friendly Battles, so you can either use the clan you’re currently in or create a new one for the tournament. If more than 50 people are joining your tournament, create multiple clans or ask people to leave after they’ve finished their matches. 2. Choose your tournament format Single elimination? Best of three? Best of five? King of the hill? There is no right way to run a Clash Royale tournament. There are tons of fun options you can try, though! You can give away prizes to the winners, as long as you follow our Community Tournament Guidelines. 3. Friendly Battle Use the Friendly Battle button to play your matches. Friendly Battles use Tournament Rules, capping your cards and leveling the playing field. The tournament organizer is responsible for tracking results and letting people know about their matchups. There are a few tools out there to help create brackets, track results and determine matchups. Check out Battlefy or Challonge to get started. That’s all it takes to run your very own Clash Royale Tournament! We’re currently working on better in-game support for tournaments, but for now, this is best way to run your own. Remember, we want to hear about your tournaments! Email us at tournaments@supercell.com to let us know what you’re up to! Enter the Arena! From the creators of Clash of Clans comes a real-time multiplayer game starring the Royales, your favorite Clash characters and much, much more. Collect and upgrade dozens of cards featuring the Clash of Clans troops, spells and defenses you know and love, as well as the Royales: Princes, Knights, Baby Dragons and more. Knock the enemy King and Princesses from their towers to defeat your opponents and win Trophies, Crowns and glory in the Arena. Form a Clan to share cards and build your very own battle community. Lead the Clash Royale Family to victory! FEATURES ● Duel players from around the world in real-time and take their Trophies ● Earn chests to unlock rewards, collect powerful new cards and upgrade existing ones ● Destroy opponent’s towers and win Crowns to earn epic Crown chests ● Build and upgrade your card collection with the Clash Royale Family along with dozens of your favorite Clash troops, spells and defenses ● Construct your ultimate Battle Deck to defeat your opponents ● Progress through multiple Arenas all the way to the top ● Form a Clan to share cards and build your very own battle community ● Challenge your Clanmates and friends to a private duel ● Learn different battle tactics by watching the best duels on TV Royale PLEASE NOTE! Clash Royale is free to download and play, however, some game items can also be purchased for real money. If you don't want to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases in your device's settings. Also, under our Terms of Service and Privacy Policy, you must be at least 13 years of age to play or download Clash Royale. A network connection is also required. Support: Are you having problems? Visit http://supercell.helpshift.com/a/clash-royale/ or contact us in-game by going to Settings, Help and support. Privacy Policy: http://supercell.com/en/privacy-policy/ Terms of Service: http://supercell.com/en/terms-of-service/ Parent's Guide: http://supercell.com/en/parents/ Категория:Видео